User talk:Spenpiano
Hello! Greetings! Welcome to Wiki Narnia! Thank you for helping with the to do list on the main page, but don't forget to follow the Narnia Wiki Format when editing. Thanks again! Queenlucythevaliant 00:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *Hi, I too have noticed that your pages are informative but lack the use of our Format. Please follow the Narnia Wiki Format! For example, do not include the names of books in the text of the articles, but only in the category area. Thank you! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 20:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) **Here is another suggestion: make the title of your articles bold by using three apostrophes signs before and after the word or phrase. For example, if you are writing about Griffins, then in your first sentence bold that word: Griffins are creatures with the forequarters and wings of an eagle and the hindquarters of a lion. Monthly Polls Come and help decide what the next poll will be here!!! EdmundtheJust 03:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki Format Hi Sepenpiano, just leaving you a reminder to PLEASE use the Narnia Wiki Format when writing your articles. Thank you. Queenlucythevaliant 00:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Samurai In regards to your page "Samurai," I have changed it from a nomination of "speedy deletion" to "normal deletion." This means that there will be several days/weeks before there is a decision made on whether or not to delete it. Most fans of the Chronicles are not familiar with the BBC adaptations; "Samurai" are mentioned in neither the books nor the movies. I suggest, if your creation of the article is truly based on the BBC version, to write on the Samurai discussion page and provide evidence or else the article will have to be deleted. Be sure to put in your vote to keep the article on the discussion page if you believe it is a valuable article. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 21:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Your article "Samurai" was finally deleted as were others. Please be very careful about fabricating articles solely upon reading it in another article (which may itself be nonsense-based). Creating made-up articles could be considered vandalism, so please be very cautious next time. Thank you. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 20:16, 1 June 2009 (UTC) decision-making problem Aid me: Frank I or Tirian? I can't decide. Rain Thalo 23:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Could you please stop making non-canon edits and articles? If you want to start fanfic pages, talk with Wolfdog. Foxs are not mentioned in The Horse and his Boy. Where did the Jungle tribe people come from? They aren't even in the BBC adaptations! etc. Non Canon Could you PLEASE stop making non-canon edits and articles. Example: Foxs are not mentioned in the Horse and his Boy. Where do the Jungle Tribe People come from? They aren't even in the BBC adaptations! etc. Longliveaslan 16:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *Also, since when were all giants beautiful and gentle? It definitely says otherwise in the books and the movies, even the BBC ones!Hallian the Shipbuilder 04:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *I am going to reiterate what's been said, though it's an exercise in futility. Please stop making articles that aren't cannon and don't follow the standards. It's been asked of you many times yet you still don't do it. Are you trying to ruin this Wiki? --Bennett Seacrist 01:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Block The WikiNarnians have spoken. You have devised non-canonical articles to the point of vandalism and have now been blocked indefinitely. You may try to attempt to defend yourself here on your talk page, however, all of your other editing rights have been removed. If you choose not to try to explain your actions, the WikiNarnia community will not decide any expiration date on your block; instead, the block will remain in effect permanently. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 15:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: Dear editors, I'm really sorry for the bad mess ups in the Narnia Wiki articles. For a second, I thought I was doing a job well done since I never knew that I was ruining the Wiki. I knew that there were some articles that I wrote, were perfectly alright and they were added in the categories. The thing is, I was watching the Disney Films, the BBC series, and the animated of The Chronicles of Narnia and I was paying close intention on the creatures and beasts that were mentioned. I also looked at the pictures of the creatures and the beasts in all the seven books of the Chronicles of Narnia. I enjoyed reading all those books and I felt that I was really in them. However, there were other articles that were wrong and never mentioned, I never wrote them. I'm going to stop editing for a while and I'm going to do something else. I also want to thank Bennett Seacrist for doing a good job of fixing everything and also the other editors. I shall say, goodbye to you all and have fun editing. *Please let us know when or if you wish to ever join our community again. Although you made some major mistakes, I will not punish you for all time, of course. You may come back once you feel ready to work again... leave a message when you wish to return to the community here and I can arrange your block to be lifted at a specific date. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 00:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, don't feel bad. We just like everything to be canonical to the books if possible. A lot of your edits were good. Others were assumed opinions, like where you said creatures are mentioned in certain books when they weren't, or when you made creatures that "seem like they would be in narnia". Also, you didn't follow the Narnia Wiki Format. Fix these issues and we'd be happy to have you back. Really.